Fou de douleur
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Un cri. Quand on connait Beacon Hills on sait que ce genre de chose ne présage rien de bon. Et dire que ce n'était qu'une simple traque... Petopher DeathFic. Don't' like Don't Read


**Me revoilà avec un autre texte qui était en attente de correction lui aussi. Mais mon louveteau (Darness, foncez lire ce qu'elle écrit ) m'a sauvé et vos yeux par la même occasionUn tout autre genre que ceux que j'ai posté pour l'instant sur le Fandom Teen Wolf, mais un exercice que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Rien est à moi comme d'habitude et fort heureusement. Bonne lecture**

 **#WARNING EN BAS#**

* * *

 **Fou de douleur**

Un cri s'était fais entendre cette nuit-là, rapidement suivis par un hurlement à la mort. Un hurlement si puissant qu'il n'avait pu passer inaperçu, malgré les arbres de la forêt qui avaient tenté de l'étouffer. Comme pour garder la souffrance de celui qui l'avait poussé pour elle.

Un groupe de jeune avait tout de suite réagi. Deux raisons simples à ça : le cri avait été poussé par Lydia présente avec eux, la seconde raison étant leur présence dans la forêt à ce moment-là.

Ils avaient rapidement débouché dans une clairière, menés par la Banshee qui était entrée en transe suite à son cri et qui avait en quelque sorte déclenché son détecteur à cadavre par la même occasion. Scott sur ses talons se laissait quant à lui guider par son instinct qui le poussait à rejoindre l'être qui avait produit ce son si déchirant qu'avait été ce hurlement. Tous se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait face à eux.

L'odeur du sang et de la tristesse frappant les loups, tandis que les humains de la meute retenaient leurs envies de rendre leurs derniers repas face à cette vision d'effroi.

Un corps était face à eux, éventré, les entrailles sortant de son corps pour rejoindre le sol. Le cœur avait été arraché de la poitrine et gisait non loin de là. Scott s'approcha de la dépouille, puis s'agenouilla. Il observa le visage de celle-ci, puis porta deux doigts, souillés par le sang qui maculait le sol et le cadavre, à son nez. Il releva la tête pour faire face à ses amis un air apeuré au visage.

« Je crois que c'est Peter qui a fait ça. Et je suis presque sur que c'est cet Oméga qu'on cherchait. »

Il se remit debout avant de continuer à progresser dans la clairière.

« Et je suis certain que c'est Peter qui a poussé ce hurlement. »

Stiles suivit son ami, avant de parler. Choqué par ce que signifiait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avant même de le faire.

« C'était pas genre... un hurlement à la mort ce qu'on a entendu ? »

« Stiles, tu sais aussi bien que moi quelles sont les raisons qui poussent Lydia à crier. » Lui répondit Scott d'un ton sec.

L'alpha se figea suite au bruit provenant du fond de la clairière, le mouvement derrière un arbre et l'odeur qui en provenait ne pouvant pas porter à confusion. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, histoire de ne pas brusquer Peter dont il discernait à présent la silhouette. Stiles, Lydia, Liam et Kira le rejoignirent rapidement, puis eurent un mouvement de recul face à la scène qui était devant eux. Lydia fondit en larmes en voyant le père de sa défunte meilleure amie dans les bras le l'oncle Hale. Christopher semblait fixer la meute de son regard figé à tout jamais dans l'effroi. Sa gorge tranchée si profondément que la tête semblait presque détachée du reste de son corps. Le loup le tenait, serré dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement alors que ses yeux semblaient aussi morts que son compagnon.

Scott s'agenouilla face à l'homme qui l'avait mordu quelques années plutôt, cherchant à établir un quelconque contact avec lui. Il avait l'impression de revoir le même Peter que celui que Derek lui avait présenté à l'hôpital. Apathique. Loin de tout. Il avait juste dû réussir à rester lucide assez de temps pour venger l'homme de sa vie de la seule façon qui lui semblait raisonnable sur le moment. Le sang pour le sang, après tout c'est le seul fonctionnement qu'il avait connu à Peter Hale. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ex-Alpha, dans le but de l'aider à relâcher son compagnon. Il avait eu l'impression de s'attaquer à un mur. Aucune réaction violente certes, mais le loup restait accroché au chasseur comme si le garder pour lui empêchait son amour de partir à tout jamais.

Scott recula puis se leva, avant de prendre Stiles à part pour parler de cette tragédie face à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cette fois-ci c'était l'homme qui les avait toujours aidé à gérer ce genre de situation qui était mort. Appeler Derek restait une solution possible surtout qu'ils auraient sûrement besoin de son aval dans quelques jours pour refaire interner Peter à Eichen House, s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'état catatonique dans lequel il s'était plongé pour se protéger.

Puis soudain, un nouveau cri se fit entendre dans la forêt. La Banshee avait de nouveau fait son œuvre. Scott se tourna vers son amie, courut jusqu'à elle pour secouer son bras dans le but de la faire réagir.

« Lydia qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu dois me dire qui ... »

L'alpha avait été coupé dans sa phrase par un son affreux. Celle d'une détonation. Suivi par celui du crâne de Peter explosant, projetant morceaux d'os, sang et matière grise sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

Dans un dernier élan de vie, il s'était approprié l'arme que le chasseur tenait toujours dans sa main crispée, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Pour ne plus être seul. N'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de la meute autour de lui. Ne sachant même pas que son dernier geste d'amour allait traumatiser une bande d'adolescents à vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#WARNING...death fic, double death fic même , il se peut que j'ai un poil déconné.**

 **Une tite review ? Histoire de me conter tout votre amour et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **WhoG**


End file.
